


Human Traditions

by The_Novelist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, Mistletoe, Winter, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3028013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Novelist/pseuds/The_Novelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Legolas explore some silly human traditions at New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend of mine, who told me that Legolas likes chocolate ;) Happy New Year everyone! This is my first fanfic, please don't judge me too harshly.

Brr. It's cold outside, but you don't really mind. You wrap your hands tighter around the mug you are carrying to warm them up. Legolas is seated on the frosty forest floor, but it doesn't seem to bother him. You lower yourself next to him, taking care not to spill the liquid you are carrying. "Legolas," you say, your voice barely above a whisper, "aren't you freezing?" "Yes," he replies, "but look at the stars. They look so beautiful tonight." He's right. The stars are like diamonds against the dark sky. "I brought you something. Do you like hot chocolate, my Prince?" He shrugs, and you realize that he has never tasted it. That isn't odd, since hot chocolate is a creation of man, and you are the only Elf that spends time with humans. "Try it. I got it from Dale, and Sigrid's daughter showed me how to make it. For a human drink, it is quite delicious." Legolas takes the cup, and drank slightly. He nods his approval, and tries to get you to drink some too. Your protests don't sway him as he pushes the cup onto your lips. It is fruitless to protest any longer, so you oblige. Somehow the tasty drink is even more delectable when your lover feeds it to you. "Mmm. You know, Legolas, hot chocolate is a tradition among humans. Tonight is what they call New Year's Eve. They have such silly traditions, you know." His face is puzzled. "For instance, at the stroke of midnight, they kiss each other. They also think that they are required to kiss someone if they are under a type of plant. I believe it is called..." "Mistletoe," Legolas finishes for you, pointing to a sprig right above your head. He starts teasing you. "Now I guess I _have_ to kiss you," he says, chuckling as his lips meet yours. he tastes like the hot chocolate you both drank, except sweeter and more delicious. You whisper teasingly, "Now do I have to wait until midnight to be kissed again?" just before a bell tolls in Dale welcoming the New Year, and you feel Legolas's tongue in your mouth again. A very happy New Year's, indeed.


End file.
